Fudge
by Alice Klein
Summary: Sebab fudge bukan hanya kue cokelat dengan cita rasa manis.—MidoAka. Happy reading, review please! X3


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Fudge © Alice Klein**

 **Pair : MidoAka (Midorima x Akashi)**

 **Warning : Plotless, Death Chara**

 ** _"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi Seijuurou mengenal—sangat—Midorima Shintarou.

Seijuurou mengenal caranya berbicara, caranya berjalan, caranya membenarkan kacamata—salah satu gestur yang paling memikat hati Seijuurou dari Shintarou—, mengenal perilaku tidak masuk akalnya yang masih saja percaya akan takhayul, mengenal sekali kebiasannya yang selalu melilitkan perban pada jemari-jemari panjangnya, bahkan mengenal bagaimana pola perilaku pemuda hijau itu saat hendak menggodanya—dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan berbicara terbata-bata, membuat Seijuurou malah tertawa dan bukannya berbunga-bunga.

Seijuurou mengetahui semua tentang Shintarou.

Seijuurou tahu kapan Shintarou akan terlelap dalam buaian alam mimpi ketika malam, tahu kapan jadwal acara ramalan kesukaan Shintarou meskipun ia tidak pernah menontonnya sama sekali, tahu juga toko kelontong langganan Shintarou ketika harus membeli barang-barang keberuntungan bodohnya itu.

 **.**

" _Hari ini aku akan pulang ke Tokyo. Pekerjaanku di sini sudah selesai."_

"Souka _, jam berapa kira-kira kau akan sampai, Sei?"_

" _Jam dua belas jika tidak ada penundaan."_

 **.**

Pada saat menginjak jenjang sekolah menengah pertama, mereka bersua. Bertatap muka saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru, berkenalan di _gym_ (dengan informalnya, karena Shintarou dan Seijuurou tidak menyukai berjabat tangan saat berkenalan) ketika mengikuti ekstakulikuler basket bersama, dan semakin dekat saat keduanya memegang jabatan sebagai ketua serta wakil ketua di klub tersebut.

Seijuurou akui kalau hubungan mereka sempat renggang sewaktu lulus sekolah, tapi siapa yang menyangka jika benang merah takdir mengizinkan mereka bertemu kembali bahkan lebih dari itu, benang merah tak kasat mata kini mengikat mereka dalam status _bukan hanya sekadar teman sebaya_.

Takdir membuat Seijuurou dan Shintarou melangkah lebih jauh. Tidak hanya sebatas teman bermain _shogi_ (beruntungnya Shintarou yang tidak terjebak _friendzone_. Atau dalam konteks ini _shogi-zone_?) ataupun sebatas majikan dan bawahan—yang terakhir, murni hanya pemikiran Seijuurou saja—melainkan juga sebagai kekasih.

(Seijuurou dengan tersenyum tipis waktu itu, menerima pernyataan cinta Shintarou dan memberi kecupan singkat di kening si pria berkacamata.)

 **.**

" _Aku akan menjemputmu di stasiun, kalau begitu."_

" _Tidak, tidak perlu. Kita bertemu saja di kafe tak jauh dari sana, Shin."_

" _Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti. Berhati-hatilah."_

 **.**

Seijuurou pernah berkata pada Shintarou, dirinya tidak menyukai kue-kue manis terutama _fudge_ —kue dengan bahan utama cokelat. Saat Shintarou tanya mengapa ia tak menyukainya, Seijuurou hanya menjawab, "Aku hanya tidak suka pada kebohongan, itu saja."

(Jawaban yang khas Seijuurou; bertele-tele. Meskipun sebetulnya Seijuurou sendiri membenci orang yang tidak _to the point_. Sangat tidak konsisten.)

Sel kelabu Shintarou berusaha mengidentifikasi, mencerna, dan mengolah data. Hingga akhirnya ia tetap tidak mengetahui apa maksudnya dan Seijuurou tertawa kecil saat mengetahui betapa polosnya pemikiran sang dokter muda. Shintarou nyatanya adalah orang yang kesabarannya teruji secara baik, sehingga ucapan sinis Seijuurou hanya ditanggapinya ringan.

"Itu kiasan, walaupun kenyataannya memang benar."

"Jika begitu … kau bisa beritahu artinya padaku."

"Hmm … bagaimana, ya?" Pemuda merah yang duduk di depannya bertopang dagu, memasang senyum jenaka yang sering ia gunakan untuk menggoda sang kekasih, "Bagaimana kalau ini adalah PR untukmu, Pak Dokter? Aku senang melihatmu berpikir dengan ekspresi bingung seperti itu," Ada hening yang sengaja ia sisipkan. "Dan jangan sungkan, aku tidak akan bosan menunggu."

Seijuurou dan teka-tekinya. Seijuurou dan pikirannya yang rumit bagai labirin sihir.

Entah mengapa Shintarou tertarik. Entah mengapa Shintarou juga betah apabila berhadapan dengannya.

Sampai detik di mana semua pertanyaan mendesak meminta jawaban, Shintarou tidak pernah menghitung berapa kali Seijuurou berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kaki tegap—yang tenang, walaupun terdengar agak buru-buru—menggema di seluruh lorong. Tersirat kentara pada raut wajahnya kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Meski ia tetap memaksakan diri supaya tetap terlihat tegar di mata seluruh kolega dan bawahannya.

Kakinya terhenti, berdiri di sebuah pintu putih. Kamar bernomor 30. Ia tidak mungkin salah, toh sudah beberapa tahun belakangan ia mengabdikan profesinya di sini.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu, berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang menganggu. Kemudian berjalan sekitar enam langkah untuk mencapai ranjang yang berada di tengah ruangan.

"Selamat pagi, Sei. Hari ini aku akan memeriksamu lagi," Shintarou membuka pembicaraan.

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Semuanya stabil. Kalau begini terus, kau bisa segera keluar dari rumah sakit."

Hening.

Pemuda dengan manik _jade_ itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah ranjang. Tangan sang dokter menyisir perlahan kepala merah yang tengah memejamkan matanya, dirasakannya helaian halus di sela jari jemarinya. Ada wajah yang damai di sana, sekilas Shintarou dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Seijuurou tidak mati. Tidak.

Hanya koma dan hanya dianggap sedang tertidur panjang oleh Shintarou.

"Hei, pernahkah aku mengatakan padamu kalau aku sangat senang ketika melihatmu tenang seperti ini, Sei?" Shintarou tersenyum tipis. "Tidak perlu ada adu argumen—aku jadi tidak perlu berpikir keras untuk melawanmu—maupun kalimat-kalimat manis yang sarat sinisme khas dirimu."

 _Pip. Pip. Pip._

"Apakah kau tengah bermimpi?" tangan Shintarou beralih menuju pipi Seijuurou. Dari ujung sensor perabanya Shintarou merasakan kehangatan pada tubuh itu. Jujur saja, hal itu membuat Shintarou sedikit lega. Seijuurou benar-benar masih berada di sini, bersamanya. "Mungkin saat sadar nanti, kau bisa menceritakan rasanya berada di sana—maksudku, berada di ambang antara hidup dan mati."

Hal ini terjadi sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Sebuah kecelakaan saat Seijuurou tengah di perjalanan menuju kafe untuk bertemu dengan Shintarou. Saksi-saksi yang melihat kejadian, mengatakan kalau kecelakaan itu terjadi sangat cepat. Seorang anak kecil berlari mengejar bola, ada mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan seorang pemuda dengan iris berwarna ganda yang menyelamatkan anak tersebut.

(Bahkan Shintarou tidak berani membayangkan kronologi kejadian atau lebih tepatnya tidak tega membayangkan kondisi Seijuurou waktu itu.)

Akibat dari kecelakaan itu, direktur muda tersebut mengalami trauma berat pada otaknya hingga menyebabkan koma.

"Oh, ingatkah kau pada pembicaraan kita dulu perihal _fudge_ yang kau benci itu?" Shintarou diam dan Seijuurou masih tetap tidak merespon, "Aku sudah mengetahui artinya dan ketika tahu itu, aku jadi merasa bodoh sendiri, kau tahu?"

 _Pip. Pip. Pip._

Shintarou terkekeh. "Tapi memang sepertinya itulah tujuanmu, bukan? Untuk melihatku terlihat seperti Aomine, berpikir keras untuk mencari suatu jawaban,"—di kantor polisi, seorang anggota polisi bersurai _navy blue_ bersin-bersin. "Karena bukan kue _fudge_ yang kau benci, melainkan kata _fudge_ itu sendiri."

Hanya bebicara sendiri dan tidak mendapat balasan apa-apa, Shintarou perlahan-lahan dapat menikmati suasananya. Ah, sepertinya julukan masokis yang pernah disematkan Kuroko memang benar.

("Sudah aku duga, Midorima-kun memang seorang masokis."—Kuroko Tetsuya, 23 tahun.)

" _Fudge_ memang berarti kebohongan dan omong kosong," Shintarou menatap kembali wajah yang terbingkai serasi dengan rambut _scarlet_ tersebut, "Dan jika maksudmu itu mengenai perasaanku padamu, perasaanku bukanlah _fudge_."

 _Pip. Pip. Pip._

"Aku mencintaimu, Sei. Selalu." Satu kecupan di kening. "Dan aku tidak akan bosan ataupun lelah untuk menunggumu." Satu kecupan lagi di bibir ranum Seijuurou.

Seperti yang pernah Seijuurou katakan, Shintarou juga sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Semalam, Shintarou bermimpi Seijuurou menemuinya._

 _Di dalam mimpinya, bibir Seijuurou seperti tengah berucap, namun tanpa suara._

 _Shintarou tidak mengerti apa maksudnya._

 _Hingga saat pagi hari, Shintarou mulai menyadari ucapan tersebut._

' _Aku juga mencintaimu, Shin._ Sayonara _.'_

 _Dan detak jantung pemuda itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N :** Hyahoo~ Alice di sini...

Udah lama banget Alice nggak publish fic dan jadi kaku lagi buat ngetik walaupun ada ide yang meledak-ledak di otak...

Oh, dan hampir kelupaan... HEPI BASUDAY, ABANG MEGANEEE! Semoga makin tamvan yaa~ Alice padamu deh pokoknya... :*

Mungkin fic ini bisa jadi birthday fic buat si abang oha-asa... karena birthday fic yang hepi-hepi sudah terlalu mainstream :"v #BeraniBeda

Makasih yang udah baca sampai akhir, Alice ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnyaa~

Akhir kata,

Review, please... *tebar THR(?)*


End file.
